Love Last Forever
by JohnnyCadeLover101
Summary: When Ariel was 10 years old she was dignosed with bone cancer and had to leave her home in Kanas and leave her best friend Bradin. Now 15 Ariel is cured and moving to Californa cause of her mom's new job and runs into an old friend
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"Here is your last box Ariel" her brother Sam told her when he dropped it off in her new room. "Thanks Sam" Ariel said to her very attractive older brother. Ariel was always jealous of her older brother. He has good looks and is in collage. She couldn't wait to go to collage, but she was only fifteen and not all that attractive. The thing she hated the most about her appearance is her red hair. She was the only one in the family with red hair. "How are you feeling about moving over here to the West Coast from the East Coast?" Sam asked. "It feels alright. I mean this is the second time moving so I'm getting use to it" she said smiling. Remembering the first time she moved was from Kansas to Virginia because she was diagnosed with bone cancer at ten years old and the best hospital was in Virginia. It was a branch from the St. Jude Children's Hospital. She wanted to get better, but she never thought in a million years that she would be this sick and have to move away from the love of her life Bradin Westerly.

_Flashback: _"Honey I'm sorry, but we are going to have to move" Julie Johnson said to her ten year old daughter the day after her doctor's appointment. "Why mommy? I don't want to move. I love it here in Kansas. Plus I can not leave Bradin he is my bestest friend in the world and I love him" Ariel said. "I'm sorry honey you are too sick and need to go to a special doctor to get better. Bone cancer is a very serious illness. The whole family has agreed to move and they are very happy about it because they want to see you get better, even if it means to move. You can still write to Bradin, it is not like you are leaving him forever" Julie explained. "Ok mom, if you say so" Ariel replied back.

"Earth to Ariel!" her brother shouted. "Oh sorry I was just thinking about the first time we moved. Being diagnoses with cancer and leaving Bradin. Now moving here to California because of mom's new job at that Social Worker place across town" she told him. "Oh, well I think it is a great job offer and I'm glad she took it. Since your cure from cancer about four months ago it was easier for her to make the right decision to take it" Sam told Ariel. "Hey! I have an idea why not we go into town find a surf shop and buy a surfboard. So I can teach you before I head back to WVU" explained Sam. Ariel thought about it for a second then said, "Yes!"

Leaving the new house Ariel and Sam headed for Downtown California to find the perfect Surf Shop. Finally after about twenty minutes of searching Ariel spotted one in the middle of downtown next to a restaurant. "Sam here it is! I found one" Ariel shouted. Smiling Ariel and Sam walked in and found this very handsome guy who looked about to be in his late twenties. "Good-Day Mates! My name is Jay and what can I do for you?" Jay said smiling. "Hi, I'm Sam and this is my little sister Ariel. Our family just moved here from Virginia and I would like to buy a surfboard for Ariel. So I can teach her before I have to leave and go back to school in West Virginia" Sam explained. "Well you came to the right place here folks, come with me and I will find the perfect board for Ariel" Jay said winking at Ariel. Walking over to shelves and shelves of surfboards Ariel found one that was perfect for her. "I want that one" Ariel said pointing to the ocean blue board that has a picture of a dolphin in the middle of it. "Alright than Ariel lets bring it to the front and I'll pay for it" Sam said. "So Ariel how old are you?" Jay asked with curiosity. I'm fifteen going on sixteen next month" I said with pride. Then Sam's cell phone rang. "Excuse me for a second" Sam said before stepping outside. "Hey Ariel, why did you move over here to the West Coast?" Jay asked. "My mom got a job as the "lead" social worker at some place across town" I told him. "I'm sorry Ariel, but that was my girlfriend on the phone and well I have to go back a WVU and straighten some things out. I can pay for the board then I have to go. Hey Jay, do you know where we can sign up for surfing lessons?" Sam asked. "Sure you can sign up with me anytime, just tell where and when you can do it" Jay explained. "Well I'm not sure right now. Anytime before school starts" Ariel told him. "How about this Ariel come over to where I live around 6:00 tonight and we can go over when we both are free for surfing lessons" Jay said. "All right I will" Ariel told him. After paying for the surfboard Jay gave her his address, Ariel and Sam started the walk back home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Once they got home Ariel said good-bye to Sam and went back upstairs to her room to finish unpacking her stuff. While looking though some boxes she came across a small box and in the box was her chain necklace with her promise ring that Bradin gave her when they were 8 years old. _Flashback:_ "Now close your eyes Ariel I got a surprise for you" 8 year old Bradin said to her. "Ok", Ariel said while closing her eyes. Bradin got down on one knee pulled out a ring he took from his mother's room and said, "Open your eyes now." When Ariel open her eyes Bradin looked up at her and asked, "Ariel Johnson will you take this promise ring and merry me when we are much older?" A smile came across her face and said in a very excited voice "Yes!" _End of Flashback_ While putting on the necklace she saw that it was 5:45 so Ariel ran downstairs yelling at her mom that she will be back later on tonight got on her bike and headed towards Jay's house. After about 20 minutes she finally made it. Parking her bike in the drive-way Ariel made her way to the front door and rang the door-bell. After the second ring Jay came to the door. "Hello Jay!" Ariel told him. "Oh hey Ariel! Come on in" Jay told her. When she stepped in the front hall she saw someone on the couch, a medium height blond hair boy. That boy looked really familiar. Getting closer her mouth dropped about ten feet to the ground she finally figured out who that boy was, it was Bradin. "Oh my gosh, Bradin!" Ariel exclaimed. At first he looked confused, but then after a couple of seconds his eyes brightened "Ariel?" he asked at last. Running towards him she said, "Yes! Oh my gosh Bradin I've missed you so much!" giving him a great big hug. "I can not believe this is real. I mean what are you doing here in California and in my house?" Bradin asked. I just moved here to California. Sam took me into town to see about getting me a surfboard because he wanted to give me surfing lessons. When we were at Jay's store Sam got a call from his girlfriend so he had to go back to West Virginia and straighten things out. So he couldn't give me the lessons and Jay told me to come over here to talk to him about surfing lessons. What are you doing here in California?" Ariel said all in one breath. "Oh well my parents died in an accident last year so my Aunt Ava took us in her house here in California" Bradin told Ariel. "Oh my gosh Bradin I'm so sorry!" Ariel said. "Hold on time out, how do you two know each other?" Jay asked. "Well Ariel and I were best friends back in Kansas when we were little. Then she moved to Virginia when we were 10 years old" Bradin explained to Jay. "Oh ok, well I'm very happy for the both of you. Now Ariel to get back at the reason you came here in the first place. When would you like to start the surfing lessons?" Jay asked her. "Um Jay I was just wondering why don't I teach Ariel to surf? I mean don't you have a lot of lesson ahead of you?" Bradin asked Jay. "Sure mate go right on ahead. Your right I do have a lot of lessons to last me for a month" Jay said to Bradin. "Yes! This is going to be so much fun!" Ariel said excitedly. A couple minutes later they heard the back door open and saw five people coming though the door. "Aunt Ava let me help you with those bags" Bradin offered. "Sure, thanks Bradin. Oh I didn't know you were having a friend over. Who is this?" Aunt Ava asked. "Oh hi my name is Ariel Johnson Bradin and I were old friends in Kansas, then I moved to Virginia, and I just moved here to California, but I didn't know Bradin lived here till about 10 minutes. You see my brother and I went to Jay's Surf Shop and Jay asked me to come over to schedule surfing lessons. So that is when I saw Bradin" Ariel said all at once. "Oh well its nice to meet you Ariel. Will you like to stay for dinner?" Aunt Ava asked. "Sure I'd love to" Ariel said brightly. "Alright Ariel I would like you to meet my Aunt Ava's two other roommates Susannah and Johnny and this is my sister Nikki and my brother Derek" Bradin explained to Ariel. "It's nice to meet you all" Ariel told them all. "If you and my brother were best friends how come I can not remember you" Nikki asked. "Well I believe you were only about 5 years old when I moved away" Ariel told her. After about 20 minutes dinner was ready and everyone sat down at the table to eat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"**So Ariel I know you must get tired of hearing this, but why did you move here? Aunt Ava asked. "Oh my mom got a job here." Ariel explained, nervously in her seat. She had no idea why she was so nervous. Ariel took out the ring necklace she has and twirls it around her finger. "That's a very pretty ring Ariel" Susannah said. "Yes it is, my sister had the same ring once. When she past away I was looking for it and couldn't find." Avy said. **

"**Bradin Westley! Did you get this from your mom? Did she know about it?" Ariel asked. "Ah, no she didn't, but let me explain. I was little and stupid at the time. You were moving and I wanted to ask you to marry me. I didn't want to get a twenty-five cent ring from a machine. It had to be special. So I went into my mom's room and took it." Bradin said. "Oh my gosh Bradin I can not believe that you did that. That was your mother's favorite ring. Your grandmother gave it to her as a present." Avy said. "I'm sorry I was stupid and in love back then." Bradin explained. "Hold on, let me get this straight you and Ariel are engaged?" Nikki asked. "Well I'm not sure if we got engaged. It was more on the line as a promise ring. Would you like to stick to the promise?" Ariel asked Bradin. Bradin smiled then said, "Yes! I do." Then Bradin grabs her hand from under the table.**

**"I so can not believe this. I'm like twenty- five years old don't have a girlfriend and Bradin over here, is sixteen, and already engaged. That is so not fair!" explained Jay. "Sorry bro life is not fair and then you die." Bradin told Jay. Derrick finally spoke up and asked Ariel a question, "Ariel why did you move away from Kansas when you were in love with my brother?" "Well, I got very sick when I was little and there was this hospital that would help me get better quicker" Ariel explained. "Why didn't you go to the hospital in Kansas? They have very good doctors there that helped me before when I was sick with a high fever" Derrick said. **

**"The reason why was because the hospital I went to was a ST. Jude's Children Hospital branch out in Virginia that specialized in what was wrong with me. You see; when I was ten years old my family and I found out that I had bone cancer in my right arm. That is why I left Kansas in the first place" Ariel explained. "Wait, so you are telling me that you have cancer!? Ariel why didn't you tell me before? I can not believe that I trusted you into tell me anything and now six years later you are finally telling me? I so can not believe it. I'm sorry to say, but the promise is off!" Bradin yelled jumping up from his chair. "Bradin wai-"Ariel tried to finished, but Bradin already ran out the door.**

**Running after him Ariel got as far as the edge of the backyard when she ran out of breath. "I totally need to get back in shape" She told herself. After catching her breath Ariel got back to running after Bradin. She had found him sitting on the rocks crying. "Oh my gosh! I can not believe he is crying" Ariel said in thought. "Bradin? What is wrong?" Ariel asked. "Why? Why in god name you didn't tell me you had cancer? I could have tried and help you threw this you know. You are my best friend" Bradin said. "Let me and explain this whole thing to you. You see when I was ten all my mom told me was that I was very sick and need extra help in getting better. I had no idea what cancer was then. I would have told you and I wanted to, but my mom said that it was better that you didn't know since you were the same age and didn't understand what I was going threw. I wanted to send you letters and telling you everything that was going on, but the medicines the doctors gave me made me very sick and tired. Plus I didn't want you to see me that sick. I was scared you didn't want to be my friend anymore if you did. Please forgive me Bradin. I'm very, very sorry" Ariel told him.**

**Taking a deep breath Bradin said, "Of course I forgive you. You were right, I probably wouldn't have understood about cancer when I was ten. I never knew what cancer really was until I took health class in sixth grade. It's just that when you said the word cancer I freaked out. I couldn't imagine that one of my best friends was actually sick. I already lost my parents and I thought I was going to loose you too. Can you forgive me too Ariel for acting like such an asshole towards you and this situation without thinking clearly?" Bradin asked. "Duh, of course I would forgive you Bradin Westerly; I love you with all of my heart. Plus I'm cured from cancer and had been for five months" Ariel told Bradin while picking up his hand. Smiling Bradin said, "I love you with all of my heart too and I'm glad to know that I'm never going to loose you from cancer." Slowly Bradin's head moved towards closer to Ariel's head and then he kissed her on the lips. After about forty-five minutes of kissing and talking Bradin and Ariel finally walked backed to the house smiling and holding hands along the way. **


End file.
